


Expensive Taste

by UrNaked (floralstiel)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU, Choking, Desk Sex, Expensive assholes, M/M, Slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/UrNaked
Summary: Something that hadn’t initially bothered Lio was that Kray’s building was taller than his. They were on total opposite sides of the city from each other, it didn’t matter that much and no one could tell by sight, but Lio knew, and it bothered him.





	Expensive Taste

**Author's Note:**

> What if Lio and Kray were high-powered businessmen in competing fields who had a mutually beneficial, slightly illegal penchant for sharing sensitive information with each other haha just kidding....unless...?

“You came.”

“Are you surprised?” Lio replied, taking his jacket off his shoulders to carelessly toss it to the armchair in the corner. He didn’t miss the way Kray’s expression slipped ever so slightly at the minute disruption of his otherwise perfectly manicured office. Their two lifestyles couldn’t be any more different. Lio didn’t mind a little mess, it didn’t affect his work ethic. What did affect it, however, was loose ends, like the one sitting in front of him.

“No, I suppose not,” Kray said, standing from behind his massive desk. Lio turned away and walked to the windows, gazing down at the city below. Something that hadn’t initially bothered Lio was that Kray’s building was taller than his. They were on total opposite sides of the city from each other, it didn’t matter that much and no one could tell by sight, but Lio knew, and it bothered him. Begrudgingly Lio had to admit the view from Kray’s office was nicer as well.

“How are your quarterly projections?”

Lio accepted the small glass of bourbon handed to him and took a sip, allowing the alcohol to slide its burning way down his throat, savoring the heat for a moment before speaking.

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

Kray hummed, daring to run a massive hand through Lio’s hair. Lio shifted his weight to lean away, and Kray let him.

“Why did you come, then?”

“You know why,” Lio snapped, rounding on Kray in an instant. “You can’t keep inviting me here, we can’t keep meeting—!”

“We?” Kray cut him off, arching a brow. “This is my office, we have only ever met in my office, and invitations can be declined. I haven’t offered a car, I haven’t covered cost of transportation to get you here, I didn’t even pay for our last rendezvous.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Lio scowled. It had been a rather pricey dinner as well. Such costs were minuscule, but it left an impression on Lio on what sort of man Kray was.

“And yet?” Kray smirked, still so cocksure. Lio downed the rest of his drink and tossed the glass to the floor. It didn’t break, of course it didn’t, the carpet and the glass were too thick, but the heavy thud it made as it hit the ground was still satisfying. As was the sound and sensation of Lio’s hand smacking Kray’s face.

He went for a second hit, but Kray caught his wrist, twisting his arm until Lio was forced to press close to Kray’s chest, or risk breaking it. Kray kissed him—it wasn’t really a kiss, more like mashing their lips together with too much teeth and tongue and spite behind it—and used every inch he held over Lio to bend and manipulate him every way Kray liked best. Lio bit down on Kray’s tongue, delighting in the pained grunt he earned. Kray dropped his own glass—Lio thrilled at the thought of Kray having to replace the carpet, at how many thousands it would take to do so; Kray had expensive, singular taste—and slapped Lio in return.

“Fuck!” Lio cursed, flailing free and staggering blindly into Kray’s desk. Kray didn’t give him time to breathe, he followed immediately and grabbed Lio by the hips, hefting him up onto the desk like nothing. Lio swept everything to the floor before a stray penholder could jab him in the back when Kray crushed him flat. He scoffed, irritated when the larger man didn’t even bother undressing him properly, merely ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering to the floor—$300—and ripped his pants and briefs as well—another $600 and $50, respectively.

Of course Kray didn’t do the same to his own clothes. He backed off, leaving Lio spread below him and panting as Kray calmly unbuttoned his slacks. Their eyes didn’t leave each other’s, the air veritably simmering between them in silence interrupted by the sound of a fly being unzipped, panting, ragged breaths and shuffled papers and fabric.

“Is it in?”

“What do you think?” Lio spat. Kray smirked, fumbling between Lio’s legs, fingertips catching on the plug firmly nestled in Lio’s ass. This game they were playing was dangerously enticing. Lio loved a challenge, always had, and when they last met, when Kray shoved that same plug inside him not even two days ago and choked Lio until he came…well, Kray was a dangerous challenge Lio couldn’t bring himself to ignore.

“Good boy,” Kray murmured, voice a deep rumble that reverberated down to Lio’s bones.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Lio hissed between Kray’s lips, “I’m not your little secretary.”

“No, you are not,” Kray agreed. With a deft, sure hand he pulled the toy free, and Lio jerked, crying out in surprise. Kray laughed, instantly plunging his thick fingers into Lio’s soft gape, holding it open for his cock. It was a little dry, not much lube remained from when Lio put the toy in a few hours ago, and they both hissed when Kray tried to go in too quickly.

“Tell me your projections, and I’ll tell you where the new zone for the development project will take place.”

“What?” Lio gaped, wincing when Kray continued pushing, “H-how can you talk business when you’ve got your cock up my ass?”

“Well?” Kray continued, pulling back an inch only to press in deeper than before. Lio angrily muttered at him to get the lube, which he thankfully did. The way was much smoother now, and Lio panted, letting his head drop back on the desk as he was properly fucked.

The reason he kept coming back was simple, Kray had an amazing dick, and he knew how to use it. They shared certain proclivities that Lio would hesitate to act on with anyone else. They had piles and piles of dirt on each other, had used each other countless times, and would countless times more. Kray was Lio’s drug, an obsession he couldn’t quit. That’s why he always came back, and it was why he whimpered what Kray wanted to hear in his ear, when Kray wrapped his hand around Lio’s neck, squeezing.

“Good, that’s very good, Lio,” Kray hissed, fucking him harder, squeezing harder until Lio could no longer breath. Blearily he saw Kray’s face in the dim, his normally cheerful, calm expression was fractured in lines of shadow and light from the city outside, his eyes were mere slits staring down at him. He was the picture of smug satisfaction. Lio’s vision swam, and like clockwork, before he could slap Kray’s arm as a warning, the man’s hand was gone.

“I-I’m gonna…I’m coming, I’m coming…!” Lio gasped, squirming, whole body taught as he spilled over his stomach. Kray fucked him through it, finishing shortly after with a grunt. Both were panting, sweaty, utterly disheveled. Based on how much his neck was already throbbing Lio knew he’d have to wear a scarf or turtleneck tomorrow, perhaps both. Thankfully the weather was turning and no one would look twice.

“I’m billing you for my clothes, by the way,” Lio rasped, accepting Kray’s hand as he helped him up from the desk. The other man chuckled as he tucked himself in and gathered himself together. He retrieved his wallet and tossed a card by Lio’s hand.

“Put it on this.”

Lio scoffed, but quickly snatched up the card.

“Are my things still here from last time?”

“Freshly laundered, hanging in the closet,” Kray pointed. Lio found his pair of slacks and a sweater hanging up, no underwear but his driver was waiting downstairs, and his apartment was a short distance away. It was a small hinderance in an otherwise perfectly fine Friday evening.

“You know, my suite is just up a few floors.”

Lio paused, still facing the closet. Of course the man lived in his own damn building, he built it from the ground up. Lio believed in leaving work at the door, seemed Kray wasn’t the same kind of man.

“What are you suggesting?” Lio hummed, playing innocent. He felt Kray at his back before the man spoke, his body heat, his breath on his neck, and his unique scent. Custom cologne, perhaps.

“There’s a long weekend ahead of us,” Kray murmured, caressing Lio’s bruised neck. “I say we go up, have a few drinks, order in…” Kray mouthed at the nape of his neck, pressing wet, sucking kisses behind his ear, “then I’ll spread you out on my bed, see how much you can really take.” Lio bit down on a moan when Kray squeezed his ass, pressing his fingers between his cheeks. If it weren’t for his slacks, those fingers would’ve easily slid inside him.

“The location?” Lio bit out instead.

“What?”

All flirtatious softness dropped from Kray’s voice in an instant.

“The location of the new development project zone, what is it?”

Lio turned when Kray didn’t immediately respond, and fought the urge to flinch. Kray looked…murderous.

“So that’s a no, then?” He asked softly.

“No…” Lio answered carefully, slowly inching toward the door. He’d run if he had to, but he was also certain Kray wouldn’t try anything. At least, he was mostly certain. Kray blinked, and the tension broke as he turned away and retrieved a pen and memo block from the ground, quickly scribbling a few street names. He tucked the paper in Lio’s pocket, patting it with a smile. Lio didn’t think twice, he zipped up his pants and jacket and quickly stepped out the door, making his way though the now familiar hallways until he reached the elevator.

His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his chest. His ass was sore, his neck was sore, he couldn’t calm down even when he was safely in his car leaving the garage.

“You alright, boss?”

“Just take me home,” Lio sighed, letting his head thunk against the window. He retrieved the paper from his pocket and entered the addresses into his phone, shredding the memo to pieces once he was done. He glanced up, catching a final look at the Foresight tower, a bright, looming behemoth of a building cutting its way up out of the skyline.

He couldn’t see the tower from his apartment, he was in an opposite facing unit, but he could imagine its presence as surely as he could still feel Kray’s hand squeezing his neck. He examined the bruises in the mirror, fingering the darkening blooms.

There was nothing more dangerous than a lonely, powerful man.


End file.
